Waiting For A Girl Like You
by Charlie.Trevor
Summary: Après le Gala des Dénigrés du 02x17. Quinn parle à Rachel. Ce qui la pousse à se poser des questions. Pourquoi dit-elle qu'elle mérite mieux que Finn ? Est-ce un nouveau plan de Quinn ? Peut-être, mais pas forcément dans le sens ou elle l'entend.


**Bonsoir ! **

**De retour avec un OS sur mon second couple préféré -après le Brittana- le Faberry. Je sais qu'il n'existe pas -mais je ne désespère pas, Don't Stop Believing, comme on dit dans le milieu- mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'aimer écrire dessus. **

**Titre : Waiting For A Girl Like You**

**Rating : K+**

**Couple : Faberry**

**Disclaimer : Ni Glee ni les paroles de la chanson ne m'appartiennent. **

**En espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture :)**

Mercedes venait de finir sa représentation.

Rachel ne regrettait absolument pas de lui avoir laisser sa place. Elle avait le sentiment d'avoir accompli quelque chose de bien, et pour une fois sans qu'elle n'en retire quelque chose. Un acte généreux dénué d'intérêt.

Lorsque la salle fut vide de ses occupants, elle s'installa au piano, et joua distraitement quelques notes.

« Tu ne chantes pas ce soir ? »

« Tu n'es pas avec Finn ? »

La réponse avait fusé, et pendant un instant, elle la regretta, de peur que Quinn ne s'en aille. Elle avait tellement de mal à l'approcher, ou à la comprendre, qu'elle se maudit intérieurement de la repousser si facilement.

« Il est dans la salle de chant, avec les autres »

Rachel hocha la tête, soulagée d'une certaine manière que la réponse de Quinn soit aussi calme.

Le silence s'installa entre elles durant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que la blonde le brise à nouveau.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question »

La main de Rachel s'abattit sur les notes les plus graves du piano.

« J'ai laissé ma place à Mercedes »

« Pourquoi ? »

Alors que la valse de ses doigts sur le clavier avait reprit, elle stoppa tout mouvement et leva les yeux vers Quinn, toujours en retrait dans les coulisses.

« En quoi est ce que ça peut t'intéresser ? »

Bien que ces mots avaient été dit sur un ton naturel, presque nonchalant, sans aucune trace de méchanceté, Quinn accusa le coup. Son masque naturel de Reine des Glaces resta cependant en place.

« Tu es notre meilleur chanteuse, je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose et que ça compromette nos chances pour les Nationales »

Rachel laissa échapper un léger rire, son attention se fixant à nouveau sur ses gammes.

« Tout est-il toujours intéressé avec toi ? »

La mâchoire de Quinn se serra imperceptiblement.

« Sois plus clair »

« Tu es avec Finn pour la popularité. Tu étais avec Sam pour la popularité. Tu ne cherches que ça, constamment. Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas te contenter d'être avec quelqu'un parce que tu l'aimes ? »

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! »

Quinn avait crié, et pendant l'espace d'une toute petite seconde, Rachel aurait pu jurer entendre la voix de la blonde se fissurer. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, elle ne vit qu'une Quinn tremblante de rage, qui essayait manifestement de se contrôler.

« Tu vois, c'est marrant, j'aurais pensé que tu dirais que tu aimais Finn »

Quinn recula d'un pas.

« Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? »

Quinn baissa légèrement les yeux.

« Alors pourquoi tu me l'as volé ? »

« Je ne t'ai l'ai pas volé, tu ne peux pas être avec lui ! »

La bouche de Rachel s'ouvrit légèrement, à la recherche d'une réponse qui traduisait sa stupéfaction et son incompréhension.

Mais Quinn ne s'arrêta pas la.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas comprendre ? »

« Que tu ne me le rendras pas ? »

« Que tu mérites mieux bon sang ! »

Les mains de Rachel retombèrent sur le clavier en une cacophonie digne d'un drame.

« Pardon ? »

Quinn sembla se reprendre et croisa les mains sur sa poitrine, le regard flamboyant.

« Finn n'est pas pour toi »

« Et comment tu peux savoir ce qui est pour moi ou non ? »

« Je le sais, c'est tout » murmura Quinn sans que Rachel ne puisse l'entendre.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais » reprit la brune pensant que Quinn ne lui répondait pas.

Quinn se mura à nouveau dans le silence.

« Si tu n'as pas d'autres leçons à m'apprendre, je vais rentrer chez moi »

Rachel se leva, et se dirigea vers les coulisses à l'opposé de Quinn sans que celle-ci ne fasse quoi que ce soit pour la retenir.

xxxx

Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre après avoir dit bonsoir à ses pères sans prendre la peine de manger.

De toute manière, elle n'avait pas faim.

Cette conversation avec Quinn la perturbait. Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'ancienne cheerleader lui disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas être avec Finn. Tout au long de l'année dernière, elle l'avait insulté et menacé si elle sortait avec le quaterback. Récemment encore, lors de l'écriture de leur chanson pour les Régionales, elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne finirait pas avec Finn, parce qu'elle aurait une grande carrière. Elle lui avait clairement dit qu'elle resterait cloitré à Lima parce qu'elle épouserait Finn. Avait-elle essayé de lui faire passer un message ? La plus délirante explication que Rachel avait trouvé, c'était que Quinn faisait tout pour qu'elle connaisse le succès. La plus réaliste était qu'elle avait monté un nouveau plan pour récupérer Finn pour elle seule.

Elle s'écroula sur son lit, épuisée.

Comment savoir ? Avec Quinn Fabray, rien n'était jamais fait au hasard. Il y avait donc forcément une explication. Laquelle était la bonne ?

Sans réponse, elle ne pourrait pas dormir, c'était certain. Mais parler à Quinn Fabray à une heure aussi avancée était une mauvaise idée...

Résignée à subir les foudres de la blonde le lendemain, elle saisit son téléphone et tapa un message à la blonde. Depuis que Santana et Brittany avaient vomi en pleine prestation, Mr Schue avait obligé tous les élèves à s'échanger leur numéro de portable, au cas ou lui ne serait pas disponible. C'était donc de cette manière que Rachel avait obtenu le téléphone de Quinn, sachant très bien que la blonde ne lui aurait jamais donné d'elle-même.

**De Rachel à Quinn :**

**Je sais qu'il est tard, et je suis désolée si je te réveille, ce n'était nullement mon intention, mais quelque chose me préoccupe et j'ai besoin de t'en parler. Enfin, je sais qu'on n'est pas vraiment amies, même si j'aimerais te considérer comme tel, mais tu me repousses sans cesse. Mais étant donné que c'est quelque chose que tu m'as dit, je pensais que peut-être on pourrait en discuter. Enfin si tu ne veux pas, tu n'es bien évidemment pas obligée de me répondre. Voilà, tu m'as dit que je méritais mieux que Finn, et je ne parviens pas à comprendre pourquoi, ou qui pourrait s'intéresser à moi. Tu as déjà essayé de m'éloigner de lui en me disant que j'irais à Broadway et lui resterait ici, comme toi. Mais as-tu si peu d'ambition pour ne vouloir être qu'un agent immobilier de Lima ? Tu as une superbe voix, Quinn. Tu pourrais être tellement mieux. Tu as un talent incroyable, et tu voudrais le gâcher ? Enfin, tout ça pour te dire que je ne comprends pas l'acharnement que tu mets à m'éloigner de Finn. Bonne nuit, Quinn.**

Elle relut son message une bonne quinzaine de fois avant de se décider à l'envoyer. Après tout, elle verrait si Quinn lui répondrait ou non.

La réponse mit plusieurs minutes à arriver -Rachel aurait pu jurer que c'était des heures- et elle ouvrit le message fébrilement.

**De Quinn à Rachel.**

**C'est dingue, même par sms tu ne sais pas faire des phrases courtes.**

Rachel fut déçu de n'y trouver aucune réponse. Ne sachant pas que répondre à cette énième attaque de la part de la blonde et pensant que cela signifiait que Quinn n'avait pas envie de parler, elle reposa son téléphone sur sa table de nuit et se glissa dans ses draps toute habillée.

Elle sombrait dans le sommeil lorsqu'elle entendit son portable vibrer. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine.

**De Quinn à Rachel.**

**Mais je ne sais pas quoi dire de plus. Finn n'est pas pour toi.**

**De Rachel à Quinn.**

**Pourrais-tu au moins me dire pourquoi ? Tu sais que je l'aime.**

**De Quinn à Rachel.**

**Non.**

**De Rachel à Quinn.**

**Non ?**

**De Quinn à Rachel.**

**M'oblige pas à le dire, Berry.**

**De Rachel à Quinn.**

**Dire quoi ?**

**De Quinn à Rachel.**

**Bonne nuit, Rachel.**

Elle attendit quelques minutes, dans l'espoir de recevoir un autre message de la part de la blonde. Mais elle dut se rendre à l'évidence que la conversation était finie. Et encore une fois, Rachel ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

**De Rachel à Quinn.**

**Sache que ton absence de réponse m'attriste, mais je te souhaite tout de même de passer une bonne nuit, Quinn. **

xxxx

Quinn reposa son téléphone et s'allongea sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête.

Elle sourit à la réponse de Rachel. Décidément, elle était incorrigible. De longs discours, et ce petit air triste quand on la tenait à l'écart de quelque chose.

La blonde se frotta les yeux. Ici, à l'abri de sa chambre, elle pouvait enlever son masque. Sa mère était certes dans une pièce proche d'elle, mais elle avait la sensation que personne ne pouvait la juger ici.

Elle reprit son portable et afficha la conversation pour relire les messages de Rachel. Elle hésita à lui répondre, mais se dit qu'elle devait maintenir son image de Reine des Glaces. Fatiguée de mentir, elle laissa retomber son téléphone au sol et se roula en boule sous sa couette.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Berry rentre dans sa vie ? Elle était bien avec Finn, décidée à gagner le titre de Reine de la promo, présidente du club d'abstinence. Mais ça, c'était avant. Elle avait rencontré Rachel et avait tout de suite compris qu'elle était attirée par Finn. Cette façon de le regarder quand elle savait qu'il ne la voyait pas. Son expression quand Finn entrait dans une pièce. Quand elle l'entendait chanter. Quinn ne connaissait ses sentiments que trop bien. Pour en avoir fait les frais elle aussi.

Mais pas à cause de Finn.

Elle repensa soudainement à Puck, et à la manière absurde qu'elle avait eu de se donner à lui. Pas la moindre seconde elle n'avait pensé à lui pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour. Ni à Finn. Elle avait toujours su qu'elle ne pourrait pas le faire avec Finn. Parce qu'il ne l'attirait pas, parce qu'elle ne l'aimait pas.

Alors elle était allée chez Noah pour chercher un peu de réconfort, et étant donné qu'il était juif, comme Rachel, elle avait pensé que ça l'aurait aidé. Elle voulait lui parler, il l'avait fait boire. Pensant que c'était une bonne idée pour lui délier la langue et la soulager enfin, elle s'était au final retrouver enceinte, sans avoir eu la chance de s'expliquer à quelqu'un.

Et Rachel, Rachel l'avait soutenu. Dénoncée à Finn, mais soutenue.

Et ça, elle ne pouvait l'oublier.

Elle enfouit sa tête sous l'oreiller et poussa un gémissement. Pourquoi pensait-elle à ça maintenant ? Pourquoi, pour une fois, elle ne pouvait pas passer une nuit normale, sans rêver de Rachel ?

Mais le sort était décidé à s'acharner contre elle.

Et cette nuit ne fit pas exception.

xxxx

La fin du week end se passa sans incident.

Rachel n'envoya pas d'autres messages à Quinn, et la blonde ne prit pas l'initiative de son coté.

Lundi arriva rapidement, et au moment d'arriver au lycée, Rachel avisa une blonde qui la dévisageait dans un coin. Elle passa devant Quinn en la saluant de la tête, et la blonde lui fit un grand sourire, ce qui déstabilisa profondément la diva.

Quelle mouche avait piqué Quinn Fabray pour qu'elle soit aussi aimable avec elle ?

Elle continua son chemin, une curieuse chaleur brulant son bas ventre. Un sourire de Quinn était tellement rare. Du moins pour elle. Un sourire sincère. Dépourvu de méchanceté.

Secouant la tête pour chasser ses pensées, elle se dirigea vers son casier et des mains se posèrent aussitôt sur ses yeux.

Elle pensa une fraction de seconde que c'était Quinn avant de se ressaisir. Pourquoi ferait-elle ça ?

« Kurt, comment ça va ? »

Il afficha un grand sourire.

« Si tu savais à quel point Blaine est parfait ! »

Rachel eut un faible sourire.

« Tu me le répètes tous les jours, Kurt »

« Oui mais il est tellement merveilleux et... »

Rachel ne l'écoutait plus. Quinn venait de faire son apparition au début du couloir. Elle posa son regard sur Rachel qui frissonna. C'était quoi ce regard la ?

Kurt continuait son monologue sur la beauté de Blaine et à quel il était un incroyable petit ami pendant que Quinn s'avançait vers eux. Comme au ralenti, elle marchait sans sourciller.

Rachel aurait aimé détourner les yeux, mais c'était impossible. Elle aurait pu jurer que Quinn occupait tout son champ de vision, alors qu'une foule de personne se pressait autour d'elle. Mais elle ne les voyait pas.

Kurt claqua une première fois des doigts, mais elle ne savait pas si c'était pour la faire réagir ou son éternelle attitude de diva.

Elle continuait de fixer qui Quinn, qui n'avait toujours pas baissé le regard.

Une étrange sensation s'installa au creux de son ventre, sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi, ni d'ou elle venait.

« Rachel ? »

L'ancienne cheerleader planta ses mains sur ses hanches, et une lueur flamboyante passa à travers ses pupilles. Les yeux de Rachel s'agrandirent un instant, et Kurt sembla s'en apercevoir.

« Mlle Berry, qui pouvez-vous bien fixer pour en perdre tous vos moyens ? »

Il se retourna et vit Quinn qui arrivait presque à leur hauteur.

« Rachel ! »

Ce cri la ramena la réalité, et elle rougit brusquement.

« Fabray ? Quinn Fab... »

« On parle de moi ? »

Elle affichait un sourire éclatant, presque goguenard.

« Oui, non euh pas vraiment, tu vois Quinn en fait Kurt, euh, voilà, il a dit ton nom, quand euh, il t'a euh vu, voilà... »

Les commissures des lèvres de la blonde s'étirèrent jusqu'à ses oreilles.

« Je crois que c'est la première fois que ton monologue est si confus, Rachel »

Kurt sembla perdu un instant et ses yeux vagabondèrent entre les deux jeunes femmes.

« J'ai loupé un épisode dans l'histoire Faberrienne ? »

« Non non » répondit Quinn. « Je vous laisse. On se voit au glee club Rachel »

Et elle s'éloigna, l'air de rien.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe entre Quinn et toi ? »

La question fit remonter le rouge aux joues de la brune qui peinait déjà à descendre.

« Quoi ? Rien, ta question sous-entend que... »

« Pas avec moi Rachel. Pourquoi t'as bafouillé quand elle t'as parlé ? »

« Je... Je sais pas »

« Comment ça tu sais pas ? »

« J'en sais rien Kurt, vraiment. Samedi soir, après le gala, Quinn est restée dans l'auditorium et m'a demandé pourquoi je n'avais pas chanté. Puis elle m'a dit que je méritais mieux que Finn, et que je n'avais pas l'air de comprendre. Mais je ne sais pas de quoi elle parlait, alors en rentrant chez moi, je lui ai envoyé un message, et on a parlé une partie de la nuit, mais je... »

« Vous avez parlé une partie de la nuit ? »

« Kurt, ça ne veut pas dire que... »

« Tu as parlé en dehors des cours avec Quinn Fabray ! »

« Kurt ! »

« Reconnais que ça n'arrive pas tous les jours ! »

Rachel s'adossa à son casier et ferma les yeux.

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Rachel ? »

« Je ne sais pas »

« C'est faux. Et ne me dis pas le contraire. J'ai raison. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que si tu ne savais vraiment pas, tu m'aurais dit qu'il ne se passait rien. Que tu avais simplement parlé avec Quinn Fabray, et qu'elle semblait un peu moins désagréable que d'habitude. Au lieu de ça, tu dis que tu ne sais pas. Donc, il se passe quelque chose. Quelque chose que tu ne veux pas t'avouer »

Elle le dévisagea avec des yeux ronds.

« T'as déjà pensé à faire psy ? »

« Si c'est un psy qui chante des chansons pour aider les gens, je dis oui ! »

Elle sourit, avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains.

« J'ai raison, pas vrai ? »

« J'ai toujours trouvé Quinn jolie »

Kurt ouvrit grand la bouche.

« Pardon ? »

Les yeux de Rachel revinrent distraitement la ou Quinn était passée, et se fixèrent sur le mur.

« Rachel ? »

« J'ai toujours trouvé Quinn jolie »

La sonnerie retentit, et elle se dirigea sans attendre de réponse de Kurt vers sa salle de cours.

Cours qu'elle avait avec Quinn.

xxxx

Très honnêtement, elle ne se concentra pas une seule seconde sur la leçon de Mr Schue.

Non pas que ce n'était pas intéressant -quoi que- mais plutôt qu'une certaine blonde assise deux rangs devant elle occupait toute son attention.

Et toujours très honnêtement, elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

Elle réfléchissait à ce que Kurt lui avait dit. Elle avait beau chercher, elle ne comprenait pas. Quelque chose lui échappait.

Une pièce, trois fois rien très certainement, qu'elle ne parvenait pas à assembler avec le reste du puzzle. C'était Quinn Fabray. Il y avait forcément un puzzle. Et une pièce. Quelque part.

Son regard retomba sur le dos de la blonde. Ses épaules, ses longs cheveux blonds, la marque du soutien-gorge qu'elle voyait à travers le t-shirt...

Elle secoua la tête, et rougit de confusion.

« Rachel ? »

Elle leva brusquement les yeux sur Mr Schue qui la regardait d'un air inquiet.

« Euh, oui ? » bredouilla t-elle, toujours rouge.

« Tu peux répondre à la question ? »

Elle sentit le regard de Quinn se poser sur elle et elle baissa automatiquement les yeux, lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que ceux de la blonde la fixaient _un_ _peu plus bas_ que prévu.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle se leva aussitôt -ce qui en réalité fit retomber les yeux de Quinn sur son ventre, mais elle ne s'en rendit pas compte- et, bredouillant une excuse incompréhensible auprès de Mr Schue, sortit de la salle de classe à toute vitesse.

Elle s'enferma dans les toilettes et se mit à faire les cents pas.

C'était impossible. Premièrement, elle n'avait pas écouté en cours parce qu'elle pensait à une autre. Deuxièmement, elle avait surpris cette même autre entrain de lorgner sur sa poitrine.

_Il y a une explication. Il y a _forcément _une explication. Quinn Fabray ne fixait pas mes seins. Non, c'est impossible. Et pourtant._

Elle mit sa main devant la bouche, étouffant un rire. C'était vrai. Quinn Fabray avaient les yeux rivé sur ses seins. C'était vrai.

La même chaleur que lorsque la blonde l'avait regardé dans le couloir revint se loger au creux de son ventre.

« Bon sang Rachel Barbra Berry, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

Elle se força à respirer normalement et tenta d'éclaircir ses pensées. Il faudrait qu'elle ait une conversation avec Quinn, et si celle-ci n'était toujours pas décidé à lui répondre, elle obtiendrait les réponses par la force.

La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit, faisant retourner Rachel.

Quinn se tenait dans l'embrasure, appuyée nonchalamment contre le cadre.

« Que... Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? » bafouilla la brune.

« T'es partie précipitamment, je voulais savoir si ça allait »

Elle avait toujours le même sourire goguenard, comme s'il ne la quittait plus.

« Euh, je... »

Quinn fit un pas et referma la porte derrière elle.

Rachel douta de ce qu'il pouvait se passer. Les conversations avec Quinn finissaient toujours mal. Peut-être désirait-elle faire la paix ?

Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur typiquement fabraïque.

« Est ce que ça va ? »

« Tu regardais mes seins »

Tant pis. Peut-être s'était-elle fait des films. Peut-être pas. Mais elle avait besoin de savoir.

Les yeux de Quinn s'agrandirent.

« Donc je ne m'étais pas trompée »

Pendant un instant, le masque de la Reine des Glaces se fissura, et Rachel eut un aperçut de la véritable Quinn. De la personne magnifique qu'elle était. Une étrange lueur brilla dans son regard, mais elle disparut lorsque Quinn rompit le contact visuel.

« Quinn ? »

Elle releva les yeux. Elle se mordilla la lèvre, ce qui, curieusement, accéléra le rythme cardiaque de Rachel.

« Arrête ça »

La brune détourna le regard.

« Arrêter quoi ? »

Quinn semblait sincèrement ne pas comprendre.

« Dis moi à quoi tu joues »

« Je ne joue pas Rachel »

Elle fit un pas, puis un autre. À mesure qu'elle avançait, la brune reculait. À tel point qu'elle finit par se retrouver collée au mur des toilettes avec la blonde à quelques centimètres d'elle.

« Quinn... »

« Rachel ? »

Elle déglutit. C'était quoi ce ton horriblement sexy ?

« Je crois que j'ai un peu de mal à te comprendre... »

Quinn éclata d'un rire franc.

« Qu'est ce que tu as du mal à comprendre Rachel ? »

« Ta... façon d'être avec moi »

Elle lui sourit.

« Et comment je suis avec toi ? »

La brune se sentait défaillir. Pourquoi diable était-elle aussi près ?

« Tu es froide, et le lendemain... »

« Le lendemain... ? »

Elle déglutit difficilement. Elle essaya de se soustraire à l'emprise de Quinn, mais alors qu'elle se décalait, la blonde lui attrapa les poignets et les plaqua contre le mur.

« Quinn ! » gémit Rachel, ce qui alluma une braise dans le regard de la blonde, faisant la brune.

Elles entendirent du bruit et la blonde se recula aussitôt, relâchant Rachel, qui n'en revenait toujours pas du comportement de Quinn.

Une cheerleader entra, et but de l'eau sans leur accorder un regard.

La blonde se rapprocha une dernière fois de Rachel et lui glissa à l'oreille :

« T'as de la chance aujourd'hui, Rachel... »

En reculant, ses cheveux chatouillèrent la nuque de la brune qui frissonna.

Quinn quitta les toilettes, laissant une Rachel totalement ahurie.

xxxx

« Kurt ! Il faut qu'on parle ! »

Le jeune homme se retourna, surpris du ton.

Mais plus encore surpris de voir qui lui adressait ainsi la parole.

« Tiens donc, Mademoiselle Quinn Fabray. Que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

« J'ai besoin de l'aide d'un... »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, gênée.

« De l'aide d'un gay, c'est ça ? »

Elle acquiesça sans le regarder dans les yeux.

« Mon dieu, quel tourment veux-tu encore faire subir à Rachel ? »

Le regard de Quinn s'assombrit.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de me croire, mais justement. Je ne sais pas comment faire pour attirer son attention sans qu'elle croit que je me moque d'elle. Et pour ça, j'ai besoin de toi. Et de Puck, mais ça, ça sera facile »

Kurt leva un sourcil.

« Qu'est ce que je dois comprendre ? »

« Je l'aime, Kurt »

xxxx

Quand Rachel était bouleversée, elle allait toujours à l'auditorium.

Ou voir Kurt, mais curieusement, elle n'avait pas pu le trouver de la journée. Et il ne répondait pas non plus au téléphone. Elle se sentait seule pour affronter une situation qui la dépassait. Elle aurait bien demandé à Santana, mais elle avait en quelque sorte peur de la Latina. Il faut dire qu'elle pouvait se montrer effrayante quand elle voulait.

Alors c'était tout naturellement qu'elle s'était réfugiée dans sa deuxième maison. Vagabondant entre les allées, elle remonta jusqu'aux coulisses et pénétra dans la salle de chant. Elle était vide. Tous les autres étaient encore en cours.

Elle poussa un soupir.

« Rachel ? »

Elle se retourna vivement.

« Kurt ! Je t'ai appelé toute la journée ! Ou étais-tu ? »

« J'ai eu un petit contre-temps. Quelqu'un avait besoin de mon aide »

« Moi aussi j'avais besoin de ton aide. Tu sais, pour Quinn... »

« Plus tard Rachel, il faut que tu viennes à l'auditorium »

Stupéfaite, elle le suivit sans poser de questions. Ce qui n'était pas son genre. Mais ses pensées se dirigèrent aussitôt vers Quinn, et le calme l'envahit.

Kurt la fit asseoir sur l'un des sièges du premier rang.

Quinn apparut sur la scène, comme sortant de nulle part, et Rachel se surprit à sourire.

« Rachel, je sais que tout n'a pas toujours été rose entre nous. Pour être plus clair, je t'en ai fais voir de toutes les couleurs. Je t'ai longtemps détesté, pensant que étais la source de mes problèmes. Et en quelque sorte, tu l'étais, mais uniquement parce que je restais enfermée dans le moule que mon père avait fait pour moi. Tu représentais ce que je voulais, et par la même occasion ce que je ne pouvais pas avoir. Je ne suis pas un ange, je le sais très bien. Mais je suis ici pour me racheter, et enfin saisir l'occasion que tu me donnes depuis tant de temps pour être ton amie. En fait... Je veux plus. Et je ne sais pas comment te le dire. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont là. Kurt m'a aidé à trouver la chanson, et Puck m'accompagne »

Ce dernier apparut, sa guitare à la main.

« Cette chanson est pour toi, ma princesse juive. De la part de ta princesse à toi »

Rachel rougit en entendant ces mots. Comment ça Quinn voulait plus ? Et puis... Sa princesse ?

Soudainement, la pièce de puzzle manquante s'assembla avec le reste. Au son des premières notes de guitare, Rachel comprit ce qu'elle n'avait jamais pu saisir auparavant.

_**So long**_

Si longtemps

_**I've been looking too hard, I've been waiting too long**_

J'ai cherché si ardemment, j'ai attendu trop longtemps

_**Sometimes I don't know what I will find**_

Parfois j'ignore ce que je trouverai

_**I only know it's a matter of time**_

Je sais que c'est seulement une question de temps

_**When you love someone**_

Quand tu aimes quelqu'un

_**When you love someone**_

Quand tu aimes quelqu'un

_**It feels so right, so warm and true**_

Ça semble si juste si chaud et si vrai

_**I need to know if you feel it too**_

J'ai besoin de savoir si tu ressens la même chose

_**Maybe I'm wrong**_

Peut-être ai-je tort

_**Won't you tell me if I'm coming on too strong ?**_

Ne me diras-tu pas si j'y vais trop fort ?

_**This heart of mine has been hurt before**_

Mon cœur a souffert dans le passé

_**This time I wanna be sure**_

Cette fois je veux des certitudes

_**I've been waiting for a girl like you**_

J'ai attendu qu'une fille comme toi

_**To come into my life**_

Entre dans ma vie

_**I've been waiting for a girl like you**_

J'ai attendu qu'une fille comme toi

_**And a love that will survive**_

Et un amour qui durera

_**I've been waiting for someone new**_

J'ai attendu de rencontrer quelqu'un de nouveau

_**To make me feel alive**_

Qui me fasse me sentir vivant

_**Yeah, waiting for a girl like you**_

Ouais, attendu qu'une fille comme toi

_**To come into my life**_

Entre dans ma vie.

La dernière note retentit, et personne ne bougea.

« Merci Puck, mais je crois que tu peux t'en aller maintenant »

Il grommela quelque chose, comme quoi sa princesse juive aurait pu être sympa avec lui après ce qu'il venait de faire pour sa blonde, puis quitta les coulisses sous l'oeil amusé de Quinn.

« Tu es sur que tu veux rester seule avec moi après ça ? »

Rachel sourit, et se leva. Elle monta les marches qui la menaient à la scène, et à Quinn.

La blonde la regarda faire, incapable de bouger. Rachel lui prit les mains, et les serra dans les siennes.

« Tu me surprendras toujours, Quinn Fabray »

Et à ces mots, elle écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes, pour le plus grand bonheur de la blonde.

**La chanson est, je crois que vous l'avez deviné, Waiting For A Girl Like You, de Foreigner, mais la version de Glee.**

**N'hésitez pas à me faire savoir ce que vous en pensez :)**


End file.
